Sweet Blindness
by Kit2000
Summary: She needed to put a blindfold to prevent the sunlight from disturbing her injured eyes. It meant that she had to become completely blind. Their vacation would be completely corrupted, since they came here only for 3 days. It would spoil her husband's whole trip. ...Or not?


**Sweet Blindness**

Leon was given a short vacation, and he decided to bring his beautiful wife at a ski resort. Claire was puzzled why he chose the snow, rather than the sea. But then it became all clear to her. Leon wanted to go for snowboarding.

He was as happy as a child when he skillfully performed another dizzying trick. She could not get enough of watching him. She took off her sunglasses and enjoyed the beautiful views of nature and her unique man. He was born to ridestorms.

After several hours of hard practice the young man quashed his desire for snowboarding, and decided to find his beloved girl. It didn't take long to find her: she stood not far from where he skated. The beauty was unaware of his approaching as she was rubbing her eyes furiously. Leon walked up to her and kissed her painted with pink lipstick lips tenderly. She instantly responded to his romantic affection. The man looked into her eyes and noticed that that were watering. No, she was crying. He interrupted their sweet kiss and gently took her by the chin in order to find out the reason of her tears.

"Honey what's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" Leon asked anxiously.

"I don't know," the girl replied sincerely. "I watched you snowboarding, and then I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my eyes," she finished her story sadly.

Fear sneaked into Leon's heart. He decided to sort out if his suppositions were right or wrong.

"Were you wearing sunglasses all the time?"  
" No, I was without them. They prevented me to watch you. So I took them off." Claire answered honestly.

The man let out a heavy sigh.

"Darling, I asked you not to remove the glasses, because the snow and the sun can easily blind you," his voice clearly expressed the anxiety for his wife. "Now put your glasses on and we urgently need to find the doctor." Leon said in a commanding tone and firmly took her by the hand, leading her to their rented snowmobile. Claire hid her tear-stained face on her husband's broad back, while holding him tightly by his waist. They quickly drove towards the town, where they had stopped for the vacation. The girl understood that she had upset Leon; the last thing she wanted was causing problems to him. He was in need of a good rest and positive emotions.

Leon brought his beloved wife to the local doctor. It was a French resort but fortunately the doctor knew English language. He examined Claire and said that she had caught sun glares on the white snow and now her eyes were in need of complete rest for a few days. She needed to put a blindfold to prevent the sunlight from disturbing her injured eyes. The girl was shocked by the barbaric recommendations of the doctor. It meant that she had to become completely blind. Their vacation would be completely corrupted, since they came here only for 3 days. It would spoil her husband's whole trip. Feelings of guilt and hopelessness chained her soul. She wanted to refuse putting a blindfold and ask some eye drops instead, but her priceless husband insisted on doctor's prescription and he tied his red-haired beauty's eyes. The doctor tried to cheer the girl up: he said that such cases often occurred on their resort. But patients were always getting well soon. Also he added that she was lucky, since her case was classical. But it could be much worse, she could have burnt retina.

Leon led Claire to their room by the hand. She was silent all the way. The girl looked like a lost kitten. The young man's heart was breaking from sadness when he saw how his beloved wife was suffering. He opened the door to the room and brought the girl to the bed. She felt her feet, standing near something soft and decided to sit down on it. Leon fell down on his knees and gently stroked her pale cheek.

"Claire, my sweetheart, this blindfold is only for a few days, don't worry so much." He spoke to her with so much tenderness and love, that she couldn't keep the sting of emotions. The beauty hugged her husband and cuddled as close to him as possible.

"I have ruined all you vacation with my stupid escapade," she whispered in despair.

In response Leon's arms tightened around her body and pressed it to him firmly. He began to stroke her head in a soothing manner.

"No, honey you haven't spoiled anything. The main thing now is your health. Look, we are together, and there is nothing more I need, for me it's great happiness to be with you, my love." He was telling her all this in a calm and touchingly gentle voice.

The young couple spent some time in each other's arms in complete silence.

The first one who spoke was Leon.

"I'll be your eyes for the time being and help you in everything that you will need. We have always been excellent partners and therefore we understand and feel each other very keenly and deeply on an intuitive level. We are a single whole, Claire. We are the perfect partners in marriage and life. There are no barriers between us and there must be nothing that would make you ashamed. If you need anything just ask me to help you. From this moment I'm your eyes and I'll follow you wherever you go," Kennedy declared firmly and confidently.

"But...you don't need to look after me so carefully,"the girl hesitated. "I can take care of myself pretty well, we're not on a dangerous mission after all."

"Yes you are right. To our great fortune, we are not at war but even if we were I would have tied you to me and carry you on my back all the way," the man noticed with a touch of humor. "But the ordinary life is also quite dangerous for a person who can't navigate in space. Claire, you can fall, stumbling over something, hit the wall or break bones if worse comes to worse. And then you will end up in a hospital, and I know how much you hate them," Kennedy said in a patronizing tone.

Claire sighed angrily and hastily escaped from his strong and mighty embrace.

"But I'm not a helpless cripple. I have my dignity and pride, after all. I survive in the conditions worse than these," the beauty stated, clear irritation could be heard in her melodic voice.

"You're right, Claire. You're not helpless, because you have me," the young man stated the fact calmly and smiled, though he knew his wife couldn't see his face. "You have the gift to survive in dangerous situations. But I don't think that at this point, we need to continue to argue and go to extremes. I am your support and maintenance, Claire. I will always care about you. And I do know that if something happens to me you won't leave me in the lurch and will take care of me. After all, we are family!" with those words Leon tenderly kissed his sweetheart in the forehead.

Thinking deep and hard over her husband's words Claire decided to take his hand.

" Thank you, darling. I promise to obey you in everything." The beauty answered in a gentle and calm voice.

The young man smiled warmly to his wife and took Claire's hand only to leave a kiss of adoration on the silky skin of her palm.

"Honey, I'll prepare the bathroom for you, this will help your tensed body to relax and you will feel better," Leon murmured sweetly yet hypnotically in his precious girl's ear.

Weak electric charges ran down Claire's body from his amazingly strong influence. But she still found the strength and nodded assent.

Leon took all the fuss. He prepared a bath and helped Claire to navigate in the space of the bathroom. They held hands, while walking around the place, so the girl could touch objects in order to remember the location of sanitary ware and everything else in the bathroom. Kennedy brought his wife some clean clothes he found in her suitcases. To his determination of helping her to undress and lie down in the warm water Claire shyly refused and assured him that she would deal with it perfectly and independently. She intuitively felt Leon's disappointment about her refusal. She wanted to smooth out all sharp angles between them and so she asked Leon to cook something to eat. The man replied that he would immediately order dinner to their room. After that he left, reminding his wife that if she needed anything, he would be in the next room and immediately come to help her.

The young girl sat in the warm water and tried to calm down. It was the first time in her life when she felt so helpless and vulnerable. Claire was infinitely grateful to her husband for his help and support, but she was very embarrassed in front of him. But Leon's words about them being a family and they had to support each other no matter what happened forced the beauty to chase all the complexes away and accept his help. And it was true: if Leon were in her place right now, she would have immediately surround him with love and care.

The girl jumped out of the bathroom carefully and rubbed herself with a fluffy towel. When she started to touch her clothes, the beauty bit her lower lip in surprise and frustration. She was holding a nightgown that she had bought last week. It made Claire look very romantic and slightly seductive. The nightgown was long and lacy of a gentle peach color, just like Princess wore in the past. Claire took this thing on a trip with great hesitations. The girl didn't know if there would be an occasion to wear it.

But apparently her husband had decided this dilemma. Leon certainly wanted to see Clare in this nightgown tonight. Of all her clothes he just had to choose exactly this one! The girl's heart quivered in anticipation of something fantastic tonight. She dressed up and went carefully out of the bathroom. The beauty absolutely couldn't orientate in space. She vaguely remembered the location of objects and furniture in their room, since she had spent too little time there when her vision was still normal. In the morning Leon and she had come here to leave their luggage and then they immediately went snowboarding.

Claire's nose caught some nice smell. She breathed it in deeply. There was definitely a scent of candles. At home they often used them when they wanted to create a special romantic atmosphere in their bedroom.

"Honey, why did not you call me?" her husband said with a slight reproach. He stood behind her and tenderly embraced her shoulders.

"It's alright. I could do it myself, but now I need your help, because I don't know where I should go." The girl said with warmth in her voice.

Kennedy kissed his adorable woman's cheek and led her somewhere, gently holding her hand. He brought his wife to a chair and helped her to sit down. Leon was a real gentleman; he knew very well how to take care of the lady of his heart. He ordered delicious French cuisine. The beauty had never tried so many splendors till this day. Leon fed Claire with a spoon, because with her temporary blindness she could not serve herself. She obediently opened her mouth and tasted delicious food. The girl imagined how probably funny and silly she must be looking right now and the beauty couldn't but let out a loud laugh at this comical situation. But she suddenly felt Leon's warm lips on her parted ones. First he kissed her very gently, giving her a little time to get used to the sensation and relax from his tender touch. The girl did not notice that her body was as tight as a guitar string. After a minute he deliberately deepened the light kiss,making it more passionate and sweet with a taste of grapes on his lips, since they ate the fruits shortly before their kiss.

Claire gradually melted in his experienced hands and answered her beloved man's skillful caresses with the same fervor.

Leon picked up his wife in his arms oh so lightly and took her to their wide bed, without interrupting their delicious kiss. He couldn't help it. Claire was so beautiful in this lacy, romantic nightgown, which effectively underlined her incredible figure. His wife made his heart beat several times faster with her innocent and fragile look. She seduced him without realizing it. Leon was going crazy from the keen desire to touch her, feel her velvet, warm skin under his fingers. He longed to clang to her pink mouth and enthusiastically drink the fresh breath of her lips.

"L-L-Leon..." the beauty moaned in short pauses between their intense and insatiable kisses until they met a lack of oxygen." Leon, stop... I... need..." she tried to formulate her request desperately until he started to cover her face with frequent and light kisses, and his hands pressed her feminine slender body to him.

"My love, just say what you need, I will do anything for you, because your wish is my law," the man whispered in a low and mellow voice, gently pressing his forehead to his young wife's one. He sensuously stroked her cheeks and delicate neck with his long fingers. Claire felt like a bare wire: all her nerves were naked and his slightest touch caused a weak electric shock and a little thrill in her body.

"I need a comb. I should comb my hair or else it gets all messed," the beauty whispered in a languid from the emotions voice. She felt that Leon let go of her body and stood up from the bed. The girl got cold without his pleasant warmth that he exuded when they were very close.

She decided to rise from a recumbent position and sit down. After a minute the beauty felt her husband's presence. He sat on the bed behind her and started loosing her long red hair, gently taking out all the hairpins from it.

"Let me comb your beautiful hair, my love," the girl heard his purring voice by her earlobe. She weakly nodded in affirmation. Claire tried to overcome her sudden embarrassment. Leon began to comb strand by strand. He was very gentle and delicate. And the beauty started to melt away from the bliss his magical hands were giving her. She could not think that she would become so sensitive and vulnerable if she would get deprived of her eyesight. Leon gently stroked her hair and Claire slowly but surely was losing her control. She felt all-consuming desire to cuddle up to her husband as closely as possible. Her body was longing for getting trapped in his strong and exciting embrace. Her lips were burning from his recent dominant kisses. Pleasant warmth poured all over her young body, and Claire felt drunk with love towards her Leon. Her head was spinning from a bouquet of emotions and desires that he was awakening in her. He was like Prince Charming, which woke her up with a kiss from her sleep. The girl felt now alive and excited. Her man's hands began to move on her naked shoulders down until they reached her fingers very slowly. The girl joined their hands, and their fingers intertwined. He stroked her finger, on which her engagement ring shone proudly. It was a symbol of their marriage. She felt his hot breath on too sensitive skin of her collarbone. The young man gently rubbed his cheek against her bare shoulder,and skillfully started to leave light kisses on every inch of her thin neck.

Claire didn't notice how her lips whispered her thoughts out loud " Leon, Je t'aime! "

Kennedy paused for a few seconds. Then he stepped away from the girl and gently but firmly turned her body so that she was face to face with him.

"You just can't imagine how strong and desperately, I love you, Claire. You are my only and true love. My heart and 're all for me in this life," he sincerely confessed his romantic feelings to her in a deep, soulful and a magnificent voice, simultaneously covering her pink lips with short and greedy kisses. Claire clung to her precious husband with thirst and answered his continuous affection. She dug her fingers in his thick and silky hair, and pulled his face to hers even closer. Kneeling on a soft mattress the young couple did not notice how they lost balance and fell on the bed. Claire's back was on silky sheets, she was pressed to the mattress entirely by her husband's weight. But she didn't try to break free. She completely focused on the sensations and feelings, since with a blindfold on she could not see his face. It was absolutely dark around, but she felt Leon's face very close to hers, heard his frequent breathing, tried the taste of his warm alluring and seductive lips, while holding his dear husband in her loving arms. And all this was happening in total darkness for Claire. She could only use her imagination and memory to recall that special, sincere and indescribably beautiful expression on his masculine face which appeared on it every time they became intimately close. There was always that unique sharp gleam in his dark blue eyes, dimmed with a burning desire to start making love to her again and again. She felt how quickly their hearts were beating next to each other.

They were in love with each other so desperately, strongly and simultaneously infinitely deeply and gently. She was truly happy, when she became one with her invaluable husband,when they made love all night until the morning. The sensations were incredibly bright and sparkled with unspeakable delight. The couple never got tired of each other. Claire felt that the relationship between them was on the astral level. Time stood still when the couple lay in the bed, demonstrating and expressing the whole bouquet of absorbing feelings for each other. The girl gave Leon all of herself and felt that he sincerely opened his heart to her in return. They were two halves of a single whole.

Claire had never thought that such a perfect love existed in the world. She didn't believe in those pink fairy tales until she met Leon Kennedy. After their acquaintance, the beauty found out that they were meant for each other by the Heavens. A complete harmony lived between them and they understood each other without words.

That night the young couple continually showed how frankly, exquisite and deeply sensual their love to each other was.

Mrs. Kennedy discovered an unmistakable truth: even in the darkness she still could see the bright light which her beloved man radiated. His strong love for her made Claire sighted even when her eyes were completely blind. Leon was her priceless treasure that she would cherish all her life.

The spouses didn't even know that the unique night they had shared together was a very special one: they managed to conceive a new life -the fruit of their great love, the long-awaited child.

**The End**


End file.
